


Burn (Vax'leth)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Not Funny, Parody, Sad, This is super depressing, but i tried, it's not my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: Re-wrote "Burn" from Hamilton: An American Musical for Keyleth and Vax, everyone's favorite Sad Couple.





	Burn (Vax'leth)

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF CRITICAL ROLE BELOW  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> OK you've been warned.  
> I wrote this in response to the fact that Keyleth and Vax never get their happy ending, and honestly that knowledge fucks me up on the daily. This is meant to encompass from the moment Vax first tells Keyleth he loves her, to the moment in the Raven Queen's tomb when he thinks he's choosing to die in Vex'ahlia's place, but has unknowingly sold his soul to the Raven Queen, which ultimately leads to his death (I know, i know, she didn't kill him, she actually gave him more time, I'm just saying that, in retrospect, Keyleth would look at that moment and realize it's when she lost him).

My heart skipped a beat when you told me

The moment you said it

Was a vow that you’re mine

Your eyes said you’re mine

You’d always be mine

 

Do you know what Percival said

When he heard what you’d done?

He said

 

“You both deserve happiness

“You’re lucky you’ve found the right one.”

 

You and your heart pulling me nearer

A dance that I couldn’t make clearer

You gave me every hope and all your happiness

Asking for nothing

I’m finally saying “I love you,”

I’m showing and baring my feelings

Before you at last

No greater spell cast

Than to say that you’re mine

And my heart seemed to

 

Burn

Burn

 

In that tomb our whole future was forfeit

You promised your life for your sister

This half of your heart

In making this deal, you ended our love

 

Do you know how I felt that day?

When the Raven Queen finally appeared

I thought

“Be careful with that one love,

There’s more to her than we see here,”

 

You and your heart unfailingly selfless

Your actions are always reactions

And now she’s stolen all our hopes of happiness

Just to reclaim you

 

I do not accept this

 

I won’t let our story end up this way

Let the Raven Queen sit in her darkness

She can find a new champion for she won’t have mine

But you’re running out of time

I won’t let you go

Go

Please don’t let go

This queen has no right to your heart

She won’t lay a claim on your soul

Your life is not hers to control

I’ll tear down her temples

Destroy every enemy, that would keep you from me

You swore that I carried your heart

Promised with body and soul

I’ll fight just to keep our love whole

And cherish the memories

Of when you were mine

Once you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> If someone with a voice actually wants to sing this... be my guest... just send me a link please because i have a voice like a rusty hinge.


End file.
